Endurance Seven: Death Valley
by HongIce123
Summary: Endurance is back for a seventh season! Who will win? Read and find out! Rated K for language.


[JD is standing in Death Valley and begins to narrate.]

JD: Hello and welcome to Endurance Seven: Death Valley! My name is JD and I'll be your host for the season. We've scoured the country looking for eight teenagers who'll be able to outlast the environment, challenges and each other.

[The eight contestants are standing in a line. Each contestant gets a close up while their soundbyte plays.]

JD: Pixi, from Bismarck, North Dakota.

Pixi: I'm here to win. I'm not playing nice, I'm going to step on people's back to get first place and I won't look back.

JD: Blake, from Los Angeles, California.

Blake: This is all just a game, really. I'm here to have fun!

JD: Olivia, from Richmond, Virginia.

Olivia: While, I want to win, I want to play fair. I'm not going to break my morals...well, I'll try.

JD: Grey, from Baton Rouge Louisiana.

Grey: This is a new experience for me, but I'm going to try my best!

JD: Yvonne, from Providence, Rhode Island.

Yvonne: I'm so excited to have made it! I think I can build some meaningful relationships!

JD: Michael, from Barrow, Alaska.

Michael: I'm aloof. I can't afford to be allies with anyone, it'll just bite me back.

JD: Ruby, from Aspen, Colorado.

Ruby: I know I can win this game. I'm fit, I'm friendly and I have the nerve.

JD: Lenny, from Ann Arbor, Michigan.

Lenny: If I want to win something, I'll win it. And I want to win this game.

JD: The eight will stay in a camp in the most remote area of Death Valley, cut off from civilization. They have no electricity, no running water, no air conditioning, nothing. Every two days, they'll compete in Endurance Missions and Temple Missions. In Endurance Missions, the teams will compete for Pyramid Pieces and the dreaded Samadhi: the ability to handicap a team in a Temple Mission. The power of the Samadhi can change the entire course of the game by potentially changing the winner of a Temple Mission. The winner of a Temple Mission will have the sole power to send two competitors to the Temple of Fate. At the Temple of Fate, the two competitors will fight for the right to stay. The winner will return to camp...the loser be sent away, never to return. Who has the endurance to win?

[The contestants are seen riding in a wagon to camp. They clamber out and survey their surroundings.]

Lenny: It's hot.

Pixi: Well, we are in Death Valley.

Olivia: Shouldn't there be more of us?

Blake: Maybe there are only four teams?

Grey: Maybe…

Yvonne: I wonder where JD is.

[JD walks out of one of the huts.]

JD: Hello contestants, welcome to your new home!

Michael: Quaint.

JD: You're right about that, Michael. I'm going to give you guys some time to settle in and I'll see you at the first challenge!

[JD leaves as the contestants enter their respective huts.]

[The girl's cabin]

Ruby: I've got top bunk!

Olivia: I'll take this one.

Yvonne: Should we go around and introduce ourselves?

Ruby: Sure! My name's Ruby, I'm from Aspen and I do gymnastics.

Pixi: No wonder you were able to leap onto the top bunk! I'm Pixi.

Confessional

Pixi: I'm keeping a tab on Ruby, a physical game can get you far.

Olivia: Well, I'm Olivia and I'm from Richmond, Virginia.

Yvonne: My name's Yvonne.

Pixi: Do you think we'll have to do the Right to Stay Mission?

Ruby: I don't know, there are only eight of us.

Yvonne: Maybe we'll get to skip it!

Olivia: That'd be nice…

Pixi: There'll only be four teams, though.

Ruby: I hope they keep the Red Team, it's my favorite color!

[The Boy's Cabin.]

Grey: Can I have the top bunk?

Blake: Sure.

[Grey tries to pull himself up, but is too short.]

Blake: Want some help?

Grey: That'd be nice.

[Blake picks up Grey and gently places him on the bunk.]

Grey: Thanks, uh…

Blake: Blake.

Grey: Thanks Blake, I'm Grey.

Blake: You're welcome. Hey, what if you ended up on the Grey Team?

Grey: It'd be cool, but there are only four teams.

Blake: Oh, yeah. Hope we're on the same team.

Grey: I thought the teams had to be boy, girl.

Blake: Oh, right…

Grey: It'd be nice, though. To have you on my team, I mean.

Blake: Yeah.

Confessional

Blake: Grey is so adorable, I hope he stays in game for a while.

Confessional

Grey: I think Blake's sweet. I mean, Michael and Lenny haven't paid me a thought.

[JD is standing in front of a course. At the end of are the eight colors: Red, Grey, Blue, Orange, Brown, Yellow, Green, Purple. The contestants walk in.]

JD: Hello everyone, camp life okay?

[A general murmur of assent.]

JD: Good. Now, a few things are going to be different this season. I have good news and bad news. Which one do you guys want first?

All: Good news!

JD: There will be no Right to Stay! You've all proved that you all deserve to be here.

All: Yay!

JD: But now, the bad news.

All: ?

JD: You'll have no teammate. You'll have no one to trust but yourself.

Confessional

Ruby: All the better then, I don't want anyone slowing me down.

JD: Now onto the mission. It's very simple: Just run up the dune and stand next to the color you want. Everyone ready?

All: Yes!

JD: Go!

[Everyone starts off. Ruby gains an early lead, followed by Blake and Lenny. Yvonne and Grey lag behind. Pixi trips Olivia.]

Confessional

Olivia: What the hell, Pixi?

[Olivia struggles to catch up. Lenny starts to lose out with Blake and Ruby. Yvonne gets a slight lead on Grey. Ruby and Blake are fighting for first, but Ruby wins out. She claims the Red Team while Blake nabs Blue. Pixi and Lenny take Purple and Green respectively. Michael decides on Brown while Olivia resigns to Orange. Yvonne grabs Yellow. A little while later, Grey is left with Grey.]

Confessional:

Grey: Great, I come in last in the first challenge and am left with the worst color on the show. Yippee.

JD: Congratulations on completing your first Mission. Ruby, as the winner you get first pick of the Pyramid Pieces and decide who will be cursed with the dreaded Samadhi.

Ruby: Oh, wow.

JD: Let's head back to camp to award the pieces.

[A shot of the ten pieces: Luck, Courage, Heart, Commitment, Discipline, Perseverance, Strength, Knowledge, Leadership and Trust.]

JD: Ruby, as the winner of the challenge, pick your piece.

Ruby: Strength.

JD: Blake?

Blake: Heart.

JD: Pixi?

Pixi: Knowledge.

JD: Lenny?

Lenny: Discipline.

JD: Michael?

Michael: Perseverance.

JD: Olivia?

Olivia: Courage.

JD: Yvonne?

Yvonne: Luck.

JD: Grey?

Grey: Um, Trust?

JD: Alright, then. Ruby, who will you give the Samadhi to?

Ruby: Um, I only just met you all, so don't take this personally. I'm giving it to Blake because he almost won. Sorry!

Blake: It's okay, Ruby.

JD: Blake, open the Samadhi.

[Blake breaks open the Samadhi, revealing a message.]

Blake: You will not participate in the first Temple Mission.

Confessional

Grey: This is totally unfair! Blake is nothing but nice, he doesn't deserve the Samadhi. Why not give it to Pixi? She tripped Olivia! Pixi…

Confessional

Pixi: So she's strategic too? Ruby's got to go!

[The Girl's Cabin]

Pixi: So, Ruby, that was rough…

Ruby: Yeah, I feel so bad! Oh well, we've got to do what we've got to do.

[The Boy's Cabin]

Grey: Sucks you've got the Samadhi, Blake.

Blake: Yeah, but at least you've got one less competitor!

Grey: I know, but I really don't stand a chance to win.

Blake: Don't say that!

Grey: Well, I did come in last.

Blake: Well, don't count yourself out, Grey.

Grey: Thanks Blake.

 **Author's Note:** Well, that was episode one! I'll be posting weekly, if school doesn't get in the way. Stay posted for episode two! And please, review; I love constructive criticism!


End file.
